Secret Passage Rendezvous
by peace-luv-fanfiction
Summary: Just some cute Zammie moments! Cammie's B-day present and more! Read and Review pls!


**AN: Consider this story disclaimed...XD  
Zach: You wish you owned us.  
Me: If I did, you would be running from me and my crew of #AllyCarterGallagherSeries fan girls!  
Zach: ...**

Chapter 1: Cammie's Birthday Present Part 1

Cammie POV:

I was awoken by the blinding light that shone through the window. The sun was still bright even with the curtains closed. My roommates were still asleep, so I got into a green halter crop-top and a black and blue mini-skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. I then slipped out of the room to one of my favourite secret passage ways. It was quiet and dark as I walked, feeling the narrow walls of the passageway. As I reached the small room at the end of the passage hall, I felt at home. Which isn't how a spy should feel. I sunk down into the bed, and turned the TV on. If I wasn't a spy, I probably wouldn't have heard the quiet chuckle from the corner near the entrance to another room of this passageway. I turned from the TV toward the sound, only to find Zach, with that stupid smirk on his face. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing here, but he cut me off, "Happy Birthday, Gallagher Girl." Then he came over to the bed, and turned off the TV as he laid down next to me. "Hey Zach," was my only reply. "No good morning?" he asked me with mock hurt. "Good morning," I said with a laugh. He wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a soft and loving kiss on my lips. As always, his lips were so soft and virtually irresistible to me. I kissed him back with equal passion, and mumbled against his lips, "How did you even know?" I felt him smirk against my lips before he said, "Spy," moving the words against my lips. We broke for air as he pressed his forehead to mine. "What are you going to do today?" he asked me while pulling me onto his lap. "I dunno. Stay in this passageway, I guess," was my only reply. "Do you want me to stay then?" he asked while playing with my dirty-blonde locks. "Sure," I said. He then looked at me and asked, "I love you Gallagher Girl. You know that right?" At first I was shocked. _Zach loves me! Aaah, I'm giddy with happiness!_ But then I came to my senses and I answered him with a sweet kiss on his full lips. "Does this answer your question?" I mumbled against his lips. He only smiled against my lips in reply.

* * *

Zach POV:

Today was Cammie's birthday and I wanted it to be perfect. I made sure Cam wasn't awake, and then went to her favorite passageway. I knew she would come here when she woke up. I had a Goode feeling about it. **(AN: LOL)** I stayed in the dark corner of the passage until I heard Cammie's footsteps. When she came into view, I saw she had changed into a hot green halter crop-top and a blue and black miniskirt. I'm sure it was Macey-approved. She sunk into the bed and turned the TV on. I couldn't help but give a soft chuckle from where I stood in the shadows. Cammie opened her mouth, probably to ask why I was here, but I cut her off, "Happy Birthday, Gallagher Girl." Then I went over to the bed, and turned off the TV as I laid down next to her. "Hey Zach," was Cam's only reply. "No good morning?" I asked her with a look of mock hurt. "Good morning," she said with a laugh. I wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a soft kiss on her pink lips. She kissed back with equal passion, and mumbled against my lips, "How did you even know?" I smirked against her lips and said, "Spy." She laughed at this as we broke for air, pressing our foreheads together. "What are you going to do today?" I asked her while pulling her onto my lap. "I dunno. Stay in this passageway, I guess," was all she said. "Do you want me to stay then?" I asked while playing with her dirty-blonde locks. "Sure," Cammie said. I then looked at her and asked a question I'd wanted to know forever, "I love you Gallagher Girl. You know that right?" I could tell she was shocked at my question. Then she smiled. She answered me with a sweet kiss on my lips. "Does this answer your question?" she mumbled against my lips. I smiled against her plump lips in reply.

* * *

**AN: I love to hear from you all. Please read and review! If you read my new year special, you know that I only write more if I get enough good reviews telling me to. So please review! Thx! XD**


End file.
